Photoshoot in Paris
by swansbookestore
Summary: When the sun sets in Paris a handsome stranger settles down next to Bella , what would they do if a photographer asked them to do a romantic shoot together?


BPOV

'Alice I'm heading out , if dad calls can you tell him I'll call him back ?! ' I yelled through our little apartment .

'Sure sweetheart ! ' I heard her yell back , she was probably reorganizing her closet again . I rolled my eyes and snickered , my best friend , she's the complete opposite of me .

Alice and I were from Forks , Washington and we've been best friends since sophomore year , we quickly grew tired of small town Forks so we started thinking about leaving together , and we did . Six months later we moved to our little apartment in Paris .

I love the culture and the art , the old fashioned style which roams around in the big city . Even though it is the city of romance , I don't have boyfriend , never had one sadly enough. I'm 24 years old and I don't even had a boyfriend yet unlike Alice .

She met Jasper just a few weeks before we moved here , they now have a long-distance relationship which they are doing well . Every now and then Alice goes to Forks or Jasper comes to Paris ,when Jasper comes here , those are the worst days for me though . I love that she's happy but it makes me sort of depressed , I want what she has , someone who loves me for who I am .

I dated a few times but they were or douches or trying to change me .

I roamed around in the city to my favorite place in Paris , it's the most cliché place in entire Paris but I'm in love with it . We moved to Paris almost a year ago and I still don't speak French properly. I'm working as a writer and I don't need a steady place to live , besides Paris inspires me to write .

I settled down on my usual spot , I had a great view at the Eiffel tower from this spot . I loved the excitement from the tourists coming over here . It was about 2pm when a group of 17-year olds stepped out of a big blue bus .

Most of them silently wandered around making a few photo's now and then trying to look cool , I rolled my eyes at them , you could see excitement and curiosity in their eyes but they were trying to keep their image up by trying to look like they didn't care .

One girl however drew my attention immediately , she was very small and skinny , maybe a bit too skinny for my taste . But the look on her face made me smile , she looked so utterly excited to be here , she squealed and took pictures speaking in a language which reminded me of something German but with an different accent .

The girl around her rolled her eyes as she admired the view and the beautiful buildings around her , she didn't seem to have much friends but she appeared to not care about that . She was wandering around , trying to find a nice spot to sit down . She quickly spotted me or rather the spot where I was observing her , she quickly paced over and blushed as she wanted to sit down .

'excusez-moi , euhm , je –' she stuttered , 'Damn what's the right word ?' she muttered to herself , 'You can sit down if you want to .' I giggled as a blush covered her face , she reminded me of myself .

'It's beautiful isn't it .' I said , trying to get her talking , she nodded looking at the other kids from her class. She sighed and looked down ' don't bother in a year they'll be gone and you can go your own way , I'm Bella by the way ' I smiled as she grabbed my hand and shook it slightly .

Her face was pale and filled with freckles , her eyes were smudgy green and her hair curly brown . 'I'm Ellen ,' she murmured .

'Ellen ! Get your ass over here ! 'A bitchy looking girl with too much makeup on her face and a designer back yelled at her , she sighed and got up , 'it was nice meeting you Bella .' she smiled sadly as she waved and walked away .

I felt sorry for her, I was like her ones , nobody who understood me and laughed at me , I was happy that I never cared about them .

I sat there until the sun was getting lower and lower , just scrabbling story ideas and sentences in my notebook . The view itself was breathtakingly beautiful , I could never get enough of it . Cute looking couples entered the place and walked hand in hand or just embraced each other while enjoying the setting sun .

'It's breathtaking isn't it .' A beautiful velvet voice sounded from besides me , I hadn't notice anyone sitting down . I blushed and bit my lip as I looked up to see the man next to me and I froze , he was literally perfect . Around the same age as I was , he had clear green eyes and some weird but beautiful bronzed colored hair which was pointing at every direction imaginable .

I could write a book about his jawline ,it was perfectly shaped , not too pointy but slightly edgy . His skin was clear and pale but not as pale as mine , his lips were in perfect proportion and full . They made me want to touch them , kiss them .

I don't know how but the second I saw him I felt this tingle running through my body and I felt different , complete sort of .

'Yes , it really is .' I smiled at him ,he looked into my eyes and I wasn't able to break our eye contact . I didn't know how long we sat there , staring in each other's eyes , I found the texture in his eyes very beautiful , striped dark green with just a slight color difference of lines . His lashes were longue and the way he looked at me made my stomach turn , It didn't feel like just butterflies in my stomach it felt like an entire zoo of animals was collected in my entire body .

I didn't understand why he kept staring at me , he was like a Greek God and I'm just plain , average Bella . He noticed the sudden change of emotions in my eyes as he frowned and opened his mouth to speak .

'I'm being so rude right now , my name is Edward Anthony Masen ', his way of talking and looking at me made me swoon .

'I'm Isabella Marie Swan , but everyone calls me Bella ' I smiled as we shook hands , our hands not letting go after shaking each other . His eyes were roaming my face and kept lingering on my lips for a second . I felt like someone drugged me , my brain felt fogged but if felt good , like I was in a daze .

'You're not French ? 'he asked perplexed , I giggled at his face as I shook my head . 'I don't even speak French .'

'You look French though ,' I frowned as he snickered , 'your skin for example is very pale , you're very petite and your hair is so shiny , curly a perfect dark brown color .'

I blushed , I wasn't exactly used to an Adonis giving me , Bella a compliment . 'I like your blush ,' he murmured as his hand gently caressed my cheek which made me blush even more of course , it's a never ending circle I'm afraid .

'Allo , you two are very beautiful couple .' A man with a very thick French accent said as he approached us . He was bald but seemed mid his thirties , he had a pair of big , black glasses and he wearing a typical French outfit . Black pants and dressed shoes with a striped shirt and a little red scarf around his neck . I had to stop myself from laughing and it seemed like Edward was trying to do the same .

'I Jean-Claude ,' he said while pointing at him and over-articulating ,he snapped his fingers as a younger man and woman ran towards him holding a big makeup-case , white screens and a very large camera . I raised my eyebrows and looked at Edward , who was looking at the pair with a very confused look on his face .

' vite vite !' he snapped at them as they quickly closed the distance .' This are Alain ,' he said while pointing at the man ,' that are Francine ' he pointed at the female who quickly smiled at us before changing back to her stern posture .

'I'm Edward and this is Bella , ' Edward said motioning at me as he spoke my name .

'Would you like to do photo shoot for us , we pay you but I need romantic couple !' his French accent was so thick that I almost couldn't understand the English he was trying to pronounce .

'Oh , you completely misunderstood , we're not a couple .' I stuttered and I swear I saw a flash of disappointment on Edward's face . Jean-Claude raised his brows 'what !' he screeched throwing his hands in the air dramatically .

' You two are best couple here !' he said , ' would you pose for me ?' he pleaded ,I'm sure he was almost ready to beg on his knees but I didn't want to do that for the poor man .

I turned my head finding out that Edward already was staring at me , a flash of intuition playing in his eyes . 'I wouldn't mind , what about you ?' I was shocked and utterly happy at the same time . This gorgeous man wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend , I mean this place was filled with supermodels , girls who were filled at the right place who were much taller and slimmer than me . 'Please ,' he pouted looking at me from under his lashes , he had found my weak spot .

I sighed , 'sure .' as soon as the word left my lips , the girl ran towards me and smeared whatever makeup stuff was in the box on my face . She reminded me a lot of Alice , applying eye shadow , eyeliner , lipstick and god knows what the right names are for all this stuff on my face while the man wanted to put Edward's hair back , I quickly stopped him , ' trust me when I say that his hair like that is perfect .' Edward's cheeks showed a very light color of pink as he looked at his shoes while hiding a small smile .

The man looked at Jean-Claude as he scrunched his nose and murmured something in French and pointed at me . The man took some mouse looking think and smeared it in my hair , I could literally feel my hair getting a few inches bigger .

'Yes , beautiful volume !' , Jean-Claude clapped his hands like a little kid . 'Clothes not important for shoot , you wear that .' He pointed at the clothes which we were wearing , I was relieved that I didn't had to wear some uncomfortable outfit .

He did however forced me into high heels which I took with great horror . Edward burst out laughing when he saw my face and punched him against his chest lightly .

Jean-Claude ordered us to stroll around , hands entwined . When Edward grabbed my hand it felt like an electric jolt went through my hand and then through my entire body . Edward looked like he had felt it as well .

After a few minutes of strolling I wanted to turn around but being clumsy me , I tripped over the heel and I felt myself getting closer to the ground as Edward caught me against his chest , not releasing me but holding me tightly pressed against him . I could almost feel very inch of his body pressed against mine . I felt complete , I felt whole , is this the feeling Alice tried to explain to me once ? Because is sure did feel much better than this .

It felt like our souls were connected , it felt weird as well since we had only met each other not an hour ago , but we clearly attracted each other very much .

We wanted to get back to our previous position for the shoot but suddenly Jean-Claude yelled at the top of lungs , ' NO ! STAY LIKE THAT , IT IS PERFECT !' he furiously took pictures as the wind took up and blew my hair around my face but strangely enough not in my face .

Edward's eyes were once again roaming over my face , ' you look like an angel ,' he whispered as his very slowly came closer and closer . My heart skipped a few beats as he closed his eyes and I could taste his breath on my tongue .

My heart was beating painfully in my chest I finally closed my eyes as well , after what felt like a century his lips touched mine . My heart stopped beating all together , his lips were soft and silent against mine . A few seconds later though his lips let go of mine and he pressed his forehead against mine as I opened my eyes and looked at him , he already was staring at me . His pupils were bigger as he licked his lips and leaned in again .

This time however he didn't keep still , he lips moved in synchronize against mine and I moaned at the sensation going through me , I didn't need air anymore to survive , I needed this . He seemed to feel the same way as he eagerly took the lead in our kiss .

I forgot where we were and who was watching us , my hand grabbed his hair and tugged on it making him moan and groan at the same time which of course had result of him pushing me even closer to his chest as I desperately clung to him , I was suddenly grateful for wearing the heels , Edward didn't had to bend too much and I didn't had to get on my tip toes to reach him .

His tongue traced my lips , slowly but steady . I eagerly opened my mouth and his tongue almost immediately came in contact with mine and it felt like angels were singing just for us . I moaned at the same time as he did , one of hands gripped my hip as his other hand roamed over my back making me feel weak and dizzy .

I finally had to stop the kiss because I really did needed to breath even though I didn't want to . My eyes were still closed as he pressed his forehead against mine once again . I could hear his labored breathing as I noticed mine .

'I am sure you now are couple .' Jean –Claude interrupted us , I blushed furiously as I heard the girl who did my makeup giggle .

'Thank you for being models for me , it was perfect !' Jean-Clause shook our hands , it was a bit awkward since we were holding hands and were refusing to let go , he tried to give us money but we didn't want it , he promised us to send us the pictures when he was done editing them . He told me to keep the shoes , they were my lucky charms now .

**4 months later **

'Baby wake up, the plane is landing ,' I heard Edward whisper as he covered my face in butterfly kisses , I giggled as I returned his kiss and an old lady smiled when she saw us .

We strolled through the gates , waiting for our luggage as I noticed that almost everyone was staring at us . 'Edward , why is everyone staring at us ?' I whispered in his ear , I didn't had to get on my tip-toes since I was wearing the heels I got on the shoot .

'They're probably just jealous because you're my beautiful girlfriend .' he said while briefly touching my lips with his as almost the entire gate awed .

I looked up , ' they're the couple from the poster momma !' I heard a little girl yell as she jumped up and down while pointing as us , I frowned as I turned around . There is was , a poster as big as an entire house covering the entire wall of Seattle's airport . On the poster however was a photo of me and Edward in the middle of a big make out session . With the description :

Paris , the city of love .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -THE END- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
